The overall objective of this application is to empower faculty at institutions with high minority enrollment to develop and submit competitive research proposals. Our strategy is to translate an innovative, proven grant writing workshop into an interactive hypermedia language and make it available on the internet for wide dispersal. An on-site, two-day, Introductory Conference is planned to introduce the participants to the technology and staff involved in this initiative. At their own institutions, each participant, over a 10-week interval, will interact with the various internet modules crafted after components found in a PHS 398 Application. Faculty and selected mentors will be assigned to each participant as they proceed through the various modules. The strength of the proposal resides in the expertise and vast experience that the assembled team possesses. In addition, two beta test sties, University of Puerto Rico and Virginia State University, have been identified that will be involved int he development and implementation of each module. At the conclusion of this initiative, each participant should be both motivated and empowered to submit a competitive proposal. Each participant will be encouraged to assume a position of role model and preceptor on their respective campuses, thereby impacting significantly on the general institutional environment and growth.